Espiral
by Gene Hetyes
Summary: Jean se tambalea entre las delgadas líneas de su ideología al considerar a sus compañeros; las incertidumbres lo llevan a pensar a fondo sobre sus críticas y opiniones, queriendo reforzar sus convicciones: no mentir a base de justificar. No obstante, enervado ante sus vivencias y expuesto a un entorno que desalienta, no puede evitar flaquear.
1. Punzada y Conflicto

_Shingeki no Kyojin _pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Espiral —Porter.

* * *

«Amor es el intercambio de dos fantasías y el contacto de dos egoísmos». —Ρaul Αúguez.

* * *

**Punzada y Conflicto**

Jean suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de hastío silencioso. Habían transcurrido diez días ya desde la agridulce victoria contra los guerreros. Frente suyo, en una elegante mesa de madera pulida, se hallaban una serie de documentos a los que él mismo, junto a Hange habían estado trabajando por la aproximada semana y media que había pasado.

El progreso que querían establecer de acuerdo a la información recolectada en los tres libros que había dejado Grisha Jäeger en el sótano de su casa, había favorecido en muchos aspectos, de esta forma pudieron afiligranar todas las ideas que Hange Zoë daba a conocer.

El aprontamiento del papeleo y la estructuración de los reportes añadidos a las bitácoras del nuevo comandante lo mantuvieron un poco alejado de los sombríos pensamientos que hasta ahora no había podido sosegar. Y aunque no del todo, al menos hasta cierto punto le daban cierta tranquilidad, incentivándolo a trabajar más. Algo que su nuevo «puesto» (dadas las bajas y al que no estaba seguro si era algo fijo) le ofrecía continuamente; diversas actividades y obligaciones.

Sabía por Hange y Armin —sobre todo por este último—, que tanto Eren como Mikasa no la estaban pasando bien en los calabozos. De acuerdo con las palabras de Armin, Eren estaba sobrellevando el asunto de la «verdad» lo mejor que podía, no obstante, Mikasa estaba renuente a aceptar que una vez más, Eren se alejaba de su lado, y aún peor, que Armin después de irónicamente haber sido _salvado _por el suero, se unía a ese destino fúnebre del que se relataba en aquellas libretas. Como resultado, ambos jóvenes estaban en un estado de activa depresión, rezumando en contraparte de su gran pasión y ferocidad.

Debido a la audiencia que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y otros factores (varios estratégico-políticos), Mikasa y Eren fueron absueltos de su castigo por incumplir las reglas de comando al oponerse a su superior, el cual constaba de veinte días y que solo cumplieron la mitad. El mismo comandante Zackly había dado la orden de sacarlos. A Jean le había parecido algo absurdo meterlos en los calabozos por _tantos_ días a pesar de estar consciente que era el castigo merecido por sus acciones. Después de todo, cada uno debía afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos, asimismo de sus logros. Aunque de igual modo sabía qué significado tenía aquel castigo. Era una maldita paradoja, porque de haber sido él su superior, habría hecho lo mismo: encerrarlos y darle un castigo donde meditaran tal acción y lo que estaba en juego, pero también sabía que, si él calzara en los zapatos de ellos, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces de haber estado Marco en la misma situación.

Por eso esta vez no podía darle discusión a la forma en que Eren llevó a cabo su comportamiento, incluso había comprendido y admirado el que ambos lucharan con tanta pasión a la hora de defender sus resoluciones, en este caso: salvar a su amigo. Fue eso mismo lo que le llevó recordar a Marco Bodt, puesto que él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pelear la vida del pecoso.

Y en cierto modo la cosa no le hacía gracia completamente, no comprendía la razón todavía.

Releyó los informes dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos, a su lado estaba Hange con amagos llenos de concentración en sus propias ideas, ojeando los papeles y esperando la entrada de la reina Historia a la habitación.

Al poco rato, en la entrada, un guardia anunció la llegada de Historia Reiss, en cuanto se les notificó se pusieron en pie; muestra de cortesía y respeto ante la máxima autoridad dentro de los muros.

Jean no pudo pasar por alto todo el cambio al que Historia, anteriormente conocida como Christa, se había sometido. Mostrándose tal cual era realmente y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que todo lo que la componía era parte de ella misma; la de del pasado y la del presente, esa rebeldía marcada en sus acciones dejaba eso claro. La joven reina se acercó vestida de forma similar a ellos salvo que su gabardina ya no tenía el emblema de la Legión, sino el del Cuerpo de Cadetes, y encima de sus hombros portaba un abrigo con la misma insignia estampada en la espalda. Caminó con firmeza, sin pasos presurosos o arrogantes hasta llegar a ellos, ofreciéndoles un saludo parsimonioso.

Más temprano que tarde empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la última batalla, Hange, sin omitir información le habló sobre los hechos llegando así al punto de la carta que Reiner le había pedido hacerle llegar de parte de Ymir, la cual pasó a manos de la reina no sin antes haber sido examinada de forma meticulosa, esperando hallar alguna información que les sirviese o descartase cualquier engaño.

Jean había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había leído la maldita carta junto a Hange sin encontrar algo de valor, tan solo le quedaba la esperanza de que aquellas tres hojas con los garabatos de «amor» que Ymir había escrito, guardara algún cifrado que solamente Historia pudiese detectar.

La respuesta a ello no fue muy esperanzadora, dado que la misma Historia prácticamente descartaba la utilidad de aquella carta, dejándola ver como otro de los delirios extravagantes de aquella mujer tan pesada. Y, sin embargo, él pudo ver cuán doloroso eran aquellas palabras para Historia y el valor sentimental que debían suponerle; esa despedida amarga.

La voz del capitán Levi del otro lado de la puerta fue el aviso de su llegada, y a la que Jean de antemano estaba informado que vendría en compañía del trío oriundo de Shiganshina. Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia la puerta, cuando la voz antipática del sujeto pequeño se hizo escuchar.

El cuarteto de legionarios se adentró mostrando una variedad de ánimos reflejados en cada uno de sus rostros. El capitán por su parte, solo dejaba ver su particular estoicismo, aledaño a su penetrante mirada. Su mal humor parecía guardado para otra ocasión. Eren estaba inusualmente tranquilo, algo sumamente notable después de todo lo que había sucedido, aquella impresión le llevó a querer averiguar de qué modo en realidad estaba manejando la situación.

Armin, como en los últimos días, no parecía especialmente _abrumado_ por lo dicho en las libretas, o al menos lo escondía bastante bien. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que lo estaba llevando con tanta serenidad. Su modo ver o hacer las cosas con tal pragmatismo, en ocasiones lo dejaba perplejo y aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, también le ocasionaba un poco de miedo.

Y por último estaba ella. En lo primero que reparó fue en la mirada cargada de melancolía que destilaba, luego se fijó en sus facciones notando la pérdida de peso. Quiso maldecir en ese mismo instante. Por esa razón le había costado tanto mirar hacia ella, dejándola adrede para el final; no queriendo verla en aquel penumbroso estado.

Conocía a Mikasa —y no era solo cuestión de su fascinación— de tanto observarla, como de haber estado a su lado lo suficiente para sacar conjeturas sobre ella, y no eran simples ideas o suposiciones; al final éstas resultaban bastantes cercanas a la verdad o incluso demasiado auténticas como para tratar de refutarlas.

Ni si quiera tuvo que ser tan refulgente como para darse cuenta que la chica se estaba sometiendo a un régimen que solo indicaba su intrincado rehúso al destino de Eren. Frente a él estaba la evidencia de su negativa por comer y su falta de reposo: varios kilos menos y unas sombras oscuras bajos sus ojos.

Una furia creció de pronto en él, y posando sus orbes ambarinos sobre la silueta del joven que se conocía por ser el epítome de la ira, la recargó sin poder evitarlo.

Algunas personas tenían razón al decir que el amor era fuerte; porque era tal su ferocidad que era capaz de cegar a la razón, aun cuando se podía estar consciente de lo que sucedía en ambas líneas: esas similitudes y esas diferencias tan humanas, imposibles de no ver o vislumbrar. Lleno de matices y variantes, un mundo de emociones y colores que se fundían entre la luz y oscuridad.

Jean no estaba exento de albergar aquel sentimiento, y aunque su «cordura» no se iba por completo, sí llegaba a pisar aquel terreno, formando divergencia entre su mente y emociones.

Miró fijamente a sus compañeros tratando de obtener una salida a aquella sumersión tan exasperante, en cambio, lo que divisó fue una máscara incapaz de funcionar: una que no era capaz siquiera de disgregar al amigo del soldado, y que, sin embargo, realzaba a un crecer precoz; a esos niños vueltos adultos antes de tiempo, resultado de una época pugnada —sabiendo a medias que— por sus propias ideas y prácticas. Fue suficiente para aflojar su furia, porque, aunque se consideraba un egoísta empedernido y un descarado hijo de puta, su modo de enjuiciar, gradualmente había dado un giro.

Al ver a sus compañeros intentando sonreír, y notando que esta «sonrisa» que salió no llegaba hasta sus ojos, se dispuso a reordenar los documentos, irguiéndose en el proceso y tratando de que la bilis en su garganta no ascendiera aún más. No sin antes notar que el comportamiento de Armin era más extraño de lo normal; como si supiese o supusiera algo que los demás no.

Cada vez que se reunían para hacer el traspaso del inventario (por fragmentos) de las memorias que Eren poco a poco iba adquiriendo, notaba ese _no sé qué _en el rubio. Al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de cómo se habían dado las cosas; la culpa que cargaba su amigo por haber sido el elegido para sobrevivir. Pero luego notó que era algo más allá y lo relacionaba con el mismo Eren porque él mismo ya tenía sus propias suposiciones sobre el chico, dada la información que habían obtenido gracias al padre de Eren y que poco a poco se iban confirmando según los relatos de cada memoria de este último.

Su brazo estaba mejorando, y aunque le incomodaba —a la hora de flexionarlo o cuando tenía que posicionarse para dormir—, lo peor era no poder hacer uso de él. Se sentía demasiado limitado.

A su lado Hange informó en un resumen limpio de lo que iba tratarse en la audiencia; dejando claro los puntos que iban a tocarse y cómo debían comportarse.

Sin poder contenerse, le dio una última mirada a la joven Ackerman y volvió a suspirar cansinamente.

* * *

El oficial Kirschtein apretó sus dientes con profunda molestia por el episodio ocurrido en la ceremonia: la chocante disputa que surgió entre sus compañeros y a la que él sin duda se mezcló.

Tuvo que contenerse extremadamente, por poco y actuó igual que Eren; sin pensar primero y utilizar la violencia como arma y escudo.

Pero ganas no le faltaron a la hora de pegarle un puñetazo a Floch, quien había actuado queriendo ser el centro de atención, como si los demás no se sintiesen mal y algo ansiosos de por sí.

La furia de Jean ganó más terreno cuando el exmiembro de la Guarnición dejó en claro que todos los demás eran unos hipócritas al tratar de censurarlo en frente de Hitch. De no haber estado en aquella sala, lo habría golpeado él mismo y dejado que Eren lo rematara. ¡Cómo demonios se le había metido en la cabeza que Mikasa se había rendido! ¡Señalarlos, como si todo lo ocurrido para los demás fuera algo muy fácil!

Lo peor era, que en aquel idiota hallaba tanta veracidad, y no solo eso, una semejanza consigo mismo en el pasado.

Como alguien que vivía inclinado a la franqueza desde que tenía uso de razón, el joven de Trost reconoció aquello; por supuesto, él jamás hubiese podido mentirle a Hitch respecto a Marlo, pero después de haber atravesado aquel calvario y seguir en una lucha que aún no tenía cierre, comprendió que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablarle sobre eso, mucho menos para vomitar todas esas sandeces posterior a ello sin comprender realmente por qué, cada cual había actuado como lo hizo. Y entendía a qué se apoyaba Floch. Cada quien lo hacía por lo que creía correcto; él mismo podía dar pruebas de que era así, de ejemplo podía poner lo sucedido con Reiner, lo cual aún le pesaba. Sin embargo, había una diferencia abismal: que, en las posiciones más difíciles, Jean había podido luchar contra sus miedos y se había enfrentado a la situación sin ahogarse en un charco de lástima hacia sí.

O al menos eso quería seguir creyendo; que no había actuado como un maldito hipócrita a la hora de acallar la opinión de Floch solo para que no hiriese a sus compañeros, pero, sobre todo, a Mikasa.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y automáticamente se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si de esa forma pudiese borrar los trozos de pensamientos que le llegaban.

Miró en derredor la habitación en la que actualmente dormía y trabajaba cuando no estaba junto a Hange o cualquier otro compañero; cuatro paredes de roca labrada, con velas ahora encendidas incrustadas, dos literas de cada lado, uno que otro armario y una mesa de trabajo con una lámpara de parafina. Sencillo y funcional. Nada de calidez o comodidad. Un castillo de cristal; una pieza que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

Apretó la medalla de condecoración que reposaba sobre su pecho con las Alas de la Libertad dibujadas.

Para qué eran esas medallas había inquirido Floch con molestia y lo mismo se preguntaba él. Estaba seguro de que cada uno tenía una respuesta distinta para esa pregunta —aún, cuando siquiera se les había ocurrido nada o por el contrario la habían hallado—, que a ratos no se alejaría de ser similares por más distintas que fueran, al fin y al cabo la verdad en las tres libretas dejaba al descubierto un sendero ominoso que conducía a su ansiada libertad y tomaba más peso con cada memoria que Eren lograba obtener, la cual estaba siendo difícil de asimilar y probablemente por un tiempo seguiría así. Lo que casi, los estaba volviendo más locos que el mundo enjaulado que habitaban.

Subió ambas manos al cuello y se sacó la medalla, la sostuvo en la palma de su mano por unos segundos mientras la miró fijo, hasta que finalmente la guardó en un cajón. Ninguna condecoración o diploma podría devolverles nada de lo que habían perdido en aquella guerra, asimismo, era un recordatorio de que habían pagado más que con sangre y esfuerzos los resultados que habían obtenido: una victoria a punta de sacrificios. Y qué más podían hacer, no se trataba de quién vivía hoy y moría mañana, cuando todos podrían estar muertos igualmente, pensó cortado. Cuán embusteros habían sido aquellos que se llenaban la boca diciendo que la guerra era una cuestión de honor y gloria. Mentira. La guerra se trataba de sobrevivir. Matar o morir. Un trabajo sumamente horroroso.

Decidió sacarse el estrés junto con los residuos que su piel había cargado durante el día: iba tomar una ducha.

Fue al armario y sacó sus prendas de civil junto con las cosas de aseo personal más una toalla, las introdujo todas en un canasto mediano y salió de allí en dirección a los baños comunes.

Durante el recorrido hacia las duchas no pudo evitar recordar algunas charlas que, entre murmullos o, tonos subidos de forma intencional, hacían mención sobre la decisión del capitán Levi: la queja por haber escogido, según los juicios que oía, a un chico sin la total experiencia o algún talento servible en comparación al fallecido comandante Erwin Smith. Y de paso, el marcado desprecio hacia los únicos sobrevivientes de la Legión, puesto que no era un secreto que todavía existía cierto rechazo para ellos y sus formas de llevar a cabo las cosas por parte de algunos miembros de las otras divisiones militares a pesar de los buenos resultados que se hubiesen obtenido. Y si era un secreto, lo era a _gritos_.

Entró a la estancia con el ceño fruncido, se fijó que no había nadie, lo que agradeció internamente. No estaba para lidiar con alguna persona en ese momento.

Se desnudó mecánicamente, entró a una de las cabinas y abrió el grifo. El agua salió, fría, espabilante, justo lo que necesitaba: algo que le aclarase las ideas o en su caso, disipar las incertidumbres que lo embargaban.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta perderse en los pies, se enjabonó aceleradamente y, de hecho, la ducha estaba dando buenos resultados, puesto que tenía los músculos más relajados y la mente algo más despejada.

En pocos minutos estuvo completamente limpio, pero se quedó bajo el chorro de agua un rato más por lo confortable de la percepción. Ya al sentir una ligera brisa y notar que el agua estaba mucho más helada decidió salir, con la piel erizada, pero con una sensación fresca.

Agarró la toalla y se secó la cara, seguido del resto de su cuerpo y por último el cabello, que le quedó disparado en varias direcciones debido la natural aspereza con la que ejecutó los movimientos. Empezó a vestirse, estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando escuchó voces que se acercaban por el pasillo que llevaba hasta allí, así que apresuró el ritmo para irse lo más rápido posible y evitar a quienes fuesen los que venían. Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo cuando notó las voces más claras ya entrando, y, aunque ya estaba completamente vestido y atándose los cordones de los zapatos, aquello no impidió reconocer que las voces que estaban discutiendo eran Mikasa y Eren.

_Demonios_, pensó irritado. Lo habían tomado desprevenido; en el sentido que, nunca pasó por su mente que fuese alguno de ellos a aparecer. Mucho menos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No son pesadillas. Ahora todo toma sentido, Mikasa. ¿Por qué sales con algo así a estas alturas? —se escuchaba la voz de Eren, una mezcla de frustración y pesadumbre.

Mikasa no dijo nada, pero el sonido de las pisadas de unas botas —podrían ser las de ella o las de Eren, puesto que Jean no los estaba mirando— indicaban movimientos por parte de alguno.

—Porque si todo eso es verdad, entonces me quedaré completamente sola —respondió segundos después, abatida.

Y entonces Jean, se asomó y vio cómo Mikasa había abrazado a Eren.

Eren no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel gesto cariñoso, mucho menos a las palabras que salieron de la boca de Mikasa; se quedó estático, sin alejar a la chica, pero tampoco acercándola. Si hubiese llevado su mirada detrás de la joven Ackerman, habría podido ver cómo Jean, con toda la dignidad posible, esperaba a que terminaran aquella escena.

Extrañamente Mikasa de vez en mes, exteriorizaba lo que sentía. Pero ahí estaba, mostrando una vez más esa sensibilidad tallada con la que la mayoría de los seres humanos nacían aun cuando había que hacerla a un lado o disiparla. Enterrarla en lo más recóndito para hacer a un lado los pensamientos o acciones que solo podrían llevarlos contra sí mismos. Una sensibilidad que aporreaba esa fortaleza que les había servido de mucho para afrontar aquella espiral de locuras y pesadillas, y que, al mismo tiempo había dado el empuje para pelear con desesperación por la vida y el amor. Una contrariedad que yacía en la crueldad y belleza del mundo. Una esperanza y una resignación, muestra de lo voluble y confuso que era el querer y vivir.

El mayor caos y salvación universal.

Un dilema que debían afrontar.

* * *

«Posiblemente me quería, vaya uno a saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme». —Μario Βenedetti.

* * *

**NOTA**

Pienso que para darle forma a la relación de Jean y Mikasa hay que puentear con Eren. Tal vez la aptitud de Jean parezca incongruente o inverosímil, pero creo que estos momentos fueron cruciales para alcanzar la madurez que tiene actualmente, de hecho, la de todos.


	2. El destino de los egoistas

Human —Rag'n'Bone Man.

* * *

«Solo porque sea un buen líder no significa que sea buena persona». —Una llama entre cenizas, Ѕabaat Tahir.

* * *

**El destino de los egoístas**

Jean pensó que debió haberse quedado en su habitación y ponerse a leer cualquier cosa, tal vez de esa forma habría podido mantener sus pensamientos en trabajar sobre los próximos detalles del perímetro de la isla en pos de hacer unos cálculos y de ese modo su mente se hubiese distraído, pero tan rápido como la idea le pasó por la cabeza, también la descartó.

Anteriormente, él siempre había sido sumamente claro al manifestar sus emociones o su forma de pensar. Luego, entendió por qué había personas que se guardaban algunas cosas y como al mismo tiempo defendían la franqueza. Nunca antes había podido comprender ese punto; aquella línea tan fina entre el suplicio y la verdad a la hora de hablar, hasta que se dio cuenta que, si seguía por la vida de ese modo, hacía tanto daño como si contara una mentira.

Y había personas a las que Jean no deseaba lastimar. Tal vez pocas, pero las había. De hecho recordaba exactamente una conversación con Armin en la cual el rubio le apuntaba que él no era ese villano del que él solía regodearse, que sí era alguien difícil de tratar, porque no era un héroe ni trataba de consolar a las personas a punta de condescendencia, pero conociéndolo a fondo lograba ver quién era Jean Kirschtein: un tipo al que la experiencia con el mundo real le había dado su propia perspectiva de la vida.

Él sabía cuánto había cambiado, pero seguía siendo un cínico que aprendió cómo decir la verdad y cuándo cerrar la boca.

Y lo cierto era que no sabía cómo afrontar aquello delante de él, le estaba costando bastante ya quedarse callado, así que dio un par de pasos fuera de la cabina.

—Mejor búsquense otro sitio, me temo que aquí no hay mucha privacidad —comentó mordazmente, al ser espectador de aquella escena que le parecía interminable y, claramente nada agradable.

—Jean —Dijo Eren, su rostro marcaba la sorpresa que no expresaba su voz.

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, los chicos no parecían avergonzados por la situación en la que los habían interrumpido. El rostro de Mikasa tenía un ligero rastro melancólico mezclado con genuino asombro, que a un lado de Eren, quien parecía que la vida lo había pisoteado hasta el hartazgo, era la viva imagen de la decadencia y depresión.

Una mala y extraña broma, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con un Eren así?, pensó caldeado. Era más fácil cuando estaba sumergido en ira y hasta mucha más limpio el terreno.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Armin? —Preguntó eso, cuando en realidad lo que quería era zarandearlo por no ser él quien tenía la atención y todos esos sentimientos que Mikasa emanaba. Por lo afortunado que era al tenerla. En serio quería molerlo a golpes.

—No, está ocupado preparando unas cosas con el capitán Levi. —Respondió algo escueto, mientras se alejaba de Mikasa y ponía fin a todo: a la conversación que estaban teniendo antes que Jean apareciese, al abrazo y todo lo que en ese momento pudo haberse dado de no ser porque el chico con cara de caballo los interrumpió con toda intención, notó Eren, segundos después.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo al que nadie parecía querer romper, o en dado caso no sabían qué decir por lo cual Eren tomó con un camino abierto ante sí: salió de allí sin decir nada, mientras que Mikasa quiso salir detrás suyo nuevamente, incluso ya había levantado el brazo en pos de él y pronunció la primera letra de su nombre cuando la mano de Jean estuvo en su hombro cortándole el paso.

Ya no había rastro de Eren.

Ella volteó, lo miró con recelo y furia borrando el gesto anterior de su rostro; llevándose todo rastro de ternura, melancolía y cariño, tras haberse tomado la atribución de sujetarla.

Jean, aunque dolido por aquella reacción no se amilanó y le dijo:

—Déjalo; es más difícil para él de lo que seguro es para nosotros. Después de todo es _él _quien es un titán, quien está teniendo que cargar con toda esa verdad que tanto nos cuesta aceptar. Y ha de ser horrible vivirlo y revivirlo, una y otra vez.

Tal vez no había odiado ni odiaría a nadie nunca del modo en que odiaba a Eren, pero no era un maldito imbécil como para notarlo y no tener las bolas de ponerlo en voz alta. Además de que, como iban las cosas, Mikasa claramente iba a salir más herida de lo que ya estaba.

Se preguntaba cómo eran tan listo y tonto a la vez por haberse enamorado como un idiota de aquella chica.

Las palabras de Jean parecieron haber provocado el efecto que él buscó darle, porque la joven absorbió sus palabras con un poco desconcierto y se le desvaneció el rencor de la cara dando cabida a un entendimiento implícito.

Nuevamente el silencio estaba presente, esta vez sin incomodidad, así que se quedaron de esa forma por un momento. Ella con la mirada hacia la puerta y él con la mano sobre su hombro.

—Trata de no ser tan impulsiva; es un baño de hombres. Si alguien se entera, te amonestaran —dijo Jean, cambiando un poco el tema o desviando un poco la atención de Mikasa de lo que el presumía, estaría pensando.

Era algo común que hombres o mujeres se colaran en baños contrarios (o en las cabinas de un compañero del mismo sexo) en el ejército, al fin y al cabo, la Madre Naturaleza siempre estaba en cada uno de ellos sin importar cuán estúpido fuera negarlo o toda regla quisiera prohibirlo.

Que, si Jean lo sabía, coño, claro que sí. Desde el principio.

Ella también y no le dio importancia a cualquier habladuría que pudiese darse y mucho menos a un regaño o a otro castigo por ello. Lo hacía tanto que estaba acostumbrada a entrar y salir de esas estancias con tanta naturalidad y soltura como cuando entraba al baño de mujeres.

De pronto recordó a la chica que fue expulsada durante sus primeros días en la Legión, llevaba dos años y medio como parte de la división, era una muchacha muy linda, algo tímida, pero ojos siempre lucían vivaces. Para bien o para mal, estaba embarazada y pensaba dar a luz al bebé. Su baja fue dada de inmediata. El que pronto fue señalado como el padre, dados los chismes (y que era claramente la verdad porque la relación siempre se notó), no tuvo tiempo de un obtener su castigo: murió pocos días antes de que se supiera del estado de la joven. No recordaba el rostro del muchacho, de hecho, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se le venía a la mente aquel acontecimiento.

_Vida y muerte_.

—Muerte... —susurró ella.

Todos los recuerdos y todas las personas que estaba en ellos iban siempre al mismo sitio. Sus padres, los de Eren, sus compañeros... personas que estuvieron a su lado.

Jean primero no entendió a qué venía el nombramiento de tal palabra, pero no tardó en darse cuenta. Advirtiendo el significado, maldijo por lo bajo y la tomó con ambas manos, la giró hasta quedar frente a frente. Sacudiéndola.

—No, mierda, no, Mikasa. Ya basta de llegar hasta el mismo punto. Sí, han muerto muchos, morirán muchos más, lo harán. Es un destino bien jodido del que no hemos podido escapar porque es el mundo en que vivimos y es lo que _vivimos_. Pero no es lo único; no todo es morir. No todo es muerte, porque estamos vivos. Porque estamos luchando por y para vivir mientras sobrevivimos. ¿Acaso no estás aquí hoy luchando por ello? —Ella lo miró a los ojos, entendiendo a qué se refería—. ¿Acaso me eché a morir cuando lo de Marco? No, estaba tan desconcertado al principio... pero aquí estoy y te puedo asegurar que muchas de las decisiones que he tomado desde ahí en adelante han sido de las más difíciles, pero las volvería tomar. Lo haría, créeme.

—Grac...

—No hace falta, ahórratelo.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sacudió la cabeza como negando algo y le quitó las manos de encima para ir en busca de sus cosas.

Cuando Jean salió de ahí sin decir algo más, Mikasa aún lo seguía con la vista y recordó que, la primera palabra que le había intercambiado fue _gracias_, entonces pasó una mano por su lacio y azabache cabello, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho él esa vez.

Había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo cortó.

* * *

Había logrado alcanzarlo.

Jean sujetó a Eren por el cuello de la camisa después de intercambiar varias palabras, de pronto lo soltó, pero la atmósfera seguía estando bastante tensa.

—Ahí van otra vez, en serio esos dos ya me tienen hasta la coronilla —se quejó Connie, mirándolos y frotándose el dedo índice en la sien.

—Pff, ¿qué corona? Ni que fueras Historia —se burló Sasha, con una sonrisa manchada de comida, sin quitar la mirada del frente. Aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero estaba muchísimo mejor.

Delante de Connie y Sasha estaban Eren y Jean ajustando cuentas o algo así, porque discutían de tal forma que, parecía una situación bastante seria, juzgaban los más payasos del grupo.

Y sí que era serio.

—¿Entonces vas pararte ahí y decirme con tu asquerosa cara de tragedia, que no escondes _nada_? —Inquirió Jean con demasiada tranquilidad.

Eren cambió el semblante por unos segundos y luego se recuperó. Lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No, no escondo nada; les he dicho _todo_ lo que he obtenido de cada maldito recuerdo. —Dijo, _tan_ convencido.

_Maldito cabrón_.

Jean apretó los dientes y le lanzó con _tanta_ furia un puñetazo que alcanzó a impactar en la mejilla derecha del chico Jäeger, éste último se tambaleó hacia atrás, extrañamente no se mostró hostil, sino que, al contrario, con mucha calma se limitó a limpiarse el rostro, donde a la altura del pómulo había una pequeña herida abierta y un rastro de sangre.

—No te atrevas a mentirme a mí, no te atrevas, Eren. Ya sé que tienes problemas, todos aquí los tenemos. No creas que porque puedes tener esos recuerdos eres el único lidiando con ello. Aquí estamos _todos _y cada uno jugándonos la vida. Hemos matado y perdido lo mismo que tú. Enfrenta las cosas como son; no sé qué diablos es lo que escondes, pero recuerda quiénes están de tu lado. Con darte lástima a ti mismo no se va solucionar nada, mucho menos dejándola a ella a un lado. Aclara las cosas. —Sentenció Jean, no había ni una pizca de condescendencia en cada palabra.

Eren lo vio alejarse, con el brazo ahora mucho más magullado que antes y el ceño fruncido.

Sasha y Connie estuvieron a punto de intervenir, pero al escuchar a Jean, dejaron correr el asunto. Fue el único con las agallas para enfrentar a Eren.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro en las duchas, Eren siguió con su tarea de informar cada detalle transmemorial junto a Armin. Mientras tanto, el resto de los miembros de la Legión, que no eran más que siete sin contar al rubio y el de ojos verdes, ya nombrados recientemente, se dedicaban a planificar y ajustar cada idea en base a la información adquirida; era una ventaja armar las estrategias con el conocimiento real para confrontar esa maldita guerra, pensaba Jean.

Aunque al principio le dolía un poco desde la mano hasta la muñeca, y de ahí hasta el hombro; por la fuerza con que impactó a Eren, pero joder, sí que valió la pena, mucho más el dolor. De cualquier forma, se alegraba de estar mejor, fue molesto y frustrante.

Jean estaba hasta las sienes de ver a Mikasa y Eren actuar como si ellos fueran los únicos que sufrían, tenían que, sí o sí, dejar de actuar como si el mundo girara en torno a ellos. Le chocaba ver que nadie (a parte del idiota de Floch, quien solo empeoraba la situación por su poco tacto y su excesivo reproche) dijera lo que se tenía que decir. Y aun cuando toda la intención fuese solubilidad a la raíz del problema, el resto seguía haciendo a un lado el tema y la situación como si fuera un maldito tabú.

Había estado trabajando con Hange y Armin en una idea que surgió en base al encontronazo con la Policía Militar Central y que, dado todo el material adjunto al expediente de las memorias, era más que sensato: reajustar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional antihumanos; ya estaban trabajando en el diseño original y cómo adaptar los cambios al equipo volviéndolo más ventajoso gracias a la colaboración de los ingenieros. Fue duro aceptar que todo esto conllevaba a futuros enfrentamientos y, de hecho, con muchas probabilidades, porque el enemigo no era otro más que humano y cientos de vidas estaban en juego; pero había que actuar, era peor no hacer algo. La humanidad dependía de ello.

Por otro lado, el capitán Levi estaba organizando junto al comandante Pixis una cooperación oficial entre la Guarnición y la Legión de Reconocimiento en pos de proporcionar datos y cifras sobre las bajas de los titanes; ya que eran ellos quienes estaban llevando a cabo el trabajo con la guillotina y al mismo tiempo prestando algunos hombres a la Legión porque todavía no había reclutamiento por parte de esa división. El trabajo en conjunto podría dar mejores frutos así, puesto que Levi tenía el conocimiento de un explorador de élite más todos los dotes por los que era conocido. Y los hombres de la Guarnición las funciones y posiciones estratégicas; ya que su tarea de patrullar les confiaba un punto básico para la reestructuración interna del Muro María.

Todo eso planificado por Hange y Levi, pero fue una idea que a todos se les pasó por la cabeza y al salir en una conversación, fue tomando forma hasta ser una propuesta primordial.

Jean iba camino hacia la oficina de Hange, de pronto movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha tronando sus músculos.

—Oye, Jean —era la voz de Armin.

Ambos se detuvieron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó girándose hacia el rubio.

—Escuché que golpeaste a Eren hace unos días—dijo éste, como en broma y al mismo tiempo con cierta seriedad.

Jean suspiró y siguieron caminando, Connie y Sasha eran unos jodidos chismosos; supo que no se podrían callar mucho tiempo, a pesar de que esta vez habían durado más de lo que imaginó.

—Siempre estamos golpeándonos el uno al otro —comentó, tratando de bajarle el significado a aquello.

—Eren no te devolvió el ataque —afirmó Armin.

—Porque no le di chance —dijo, medio verdad y medio evasivo. Siempre supo que si Eren hubiese querido, lo habría golpeado de vuelta, también pensó en que sus palabras pudieron haberlo frenado, pero no estaba realmente seguro.

—¿Fue por Mikasa?

Jean lo miró y rodó los ojos. Estúpido Armin, que lo conocía tanto.

—Está bien; fue por ella, pero también por mí: Eren cree que el mundo sólo lo rodea a él con problemas, ya era hora de ponerle un freno.

—Sí, he pensado sobre eso —sonrió—. Sin embargo, no parece querer ayuda; no me está diciendo todo, me he dado cuenta.

—¿Te refieres a las memorias? —preguntó Jean pestañeando. Así que era eso lo que Armin estaba tratando de disimular desde hacía varios días.

—También, pero en realidad siento que, ahora se guarda las cosas, sabes cómo somos de cercanos, y bueno solíamos contarnos todo. Siento que, de alguna forma, nos estamos alejando.

—Suena como una pareja peleada —dijo con ironía, pero solo para relajar—. También he notado sus cambios, tal vez está estresado debido a las memorias o se deba a alguna información importante que trata de ocultar —concluyó sensato.

—Pensé algo como eso, esperaré a ver qué sucede —fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento al rubio.

—Bueno... —estaban por girar en una esquina cuando de la nada salió Mikasa y casi chocan, Hange iba a su lado ojeando unos documentos.

A pesar de haberse hecho a un lado, ambos por instinto, en el momento en que Jean notó cómo se veía la chica, quiso retroceder el tiempo y haber seguido su camino solo para entrar en contacto con ella. Así de estúpido era el amor, así de iluso. Así eran las esperanzas.

Y fue así, como dejó de estar molesto con ella.

Mikasa llevaba unos pantalones marrones ajustados y una camisa blanca que se amoldaba a su silueta, las botas de combate y su expresión de siempre. No era nada del otro mundo, de hecho, en muchas ocasiones ya le había visto así, ¿entonces por qué se emocionaba tanto?

—Ah, menos mal nos encontramos, así todos ahorramos tiempo y vamos directamente a las oficinas de ingeniería —interrumpió Hange los pensamientos de Jean.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —quiso saber él, mirando ahora a Hange.

—Porque ya el asunto con la Guarnición está confirmando; me lo ha dicho Levi. El comandante Pixis no le vio sentido aplazarlo, así que ellos se harán cargo. Entonces en lo que debemos enfocarnos nosotros es con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional —respondió Hange, luego empezaron a caminar todos en la misma dirección.

—Pero tú eres comandante ahora, ¿no querrán que...?

—No, eso está solucionado —le volvió a interrumpir—: Levi actuará conforme a lo que mejor nos convenga. Además, tiene el rango y la autoridad para suplantarme ya que me veo en la obligación y el deber de repartirnos estos asuntos, dado que no contamos con suficientes soldados.

—Por eso se nos ha reunido —resolvió Armin.

—Así es, chicos —sonrió Hange.

—¿Y Floch? —quiso saber Jean.

—Está con Levi, servirá mejor para aquel asunto. Connie y Sasha también están con él porque necesitaba contar con alguien más a parte de él, con más experiencia en lo que se refiere a la tarea de nuestra división, incluso Eren, quien realmente no tiene por qué estar ahí se ha ido con ellos. En cuanto terminen tendrán que reunirse con nosotros.

Pensó que eso tuvo que haber sido una odisea para la chica asiática, aunque sabe, como ella y al igual que los _demás _(su grupo) que eso es solo para que el imbécil de Eren se distraiga de la mierda que sea que se trae.

Y en los próximos diez minutos todos siguieron hablando entre sí, excepto Mikasa, quien con un silencio más severo del que normalmente solía mostrar, parecía ser un acertijo que llamaba a Jean a descifrarlo como las fuerzas atractivas semejante a las que había entre el hierro y el imán.

Jean daba por hecho que Mikasa sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Eren, no le extrañó para nada la situación de que no comentase sobre aquel acontecimiento, sino que, con toda su ansia por mantenerlo confinado a un cajón, lejos de todo daño o persona que quisiera poner alguna brecha entre ellos, la chica parecía no importarle que ellos se lastimaran entre sí —mientras no fueran muy lejos— de forma verbal o física. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía, ya lo había notado anteriormente. De alguna u otra forma sentía que tanto Eren como él estaban clasificados, aunque de distintas formas (Eren siempre sobreprotegido y valorado como un hijo, un hermano o un amante, aunque lo último lo atormentara), contradictoriamente a veces, por pequeñísimos momentos, también de un modo similar. No igual, pero parecido y eso le hizo preservar un poco de esperanza.

Y tal como estaban las cosas no se dispuso a replantearse nada, porque era justo el aliciente que en esos días necesitaba.

Jodidas ideas las que pensaba.

* * *

«Solo está derrotado aquel que ha dejado de luchar». —Μanuel Сlouthier.

* * *

**ΝΟΤΑ**

Tal vez esté jugando con la mente del chico, pero no es difícil imaginarnos a un Jean ilusionado (o al menos a mí) cuando sabemos que éste está enamoradísimo de Mikasa a pesar de que de algún modo mantiene los pies sobre la tierra, es por eso que creo que la ironía del epígrafe en conjunto a la canción es sustancial aquí.

El próximo capítulo será el último.


	3. Contrastes

Heathens —Twenty One Pilots.

* * *

«Todo el mundo quiere algo. Y cuando sabes qué es lo que un hombre desea, sabes quién es y sabes cómo hacer que se mueva». —Canción de Hielo y Fuego: Tormenta de Espadas, George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Contrastes**

—Tómale bien las medidas, Jean; te tiemblan las manos —comentó Hange con malicia.

Jean maldijo internamente sabiendo que Hange lo había puesto adrede en aquella situación.

Estaban tomando las medidas de Mikasa para trabajar en un prototipo de los nuevos diseños, también habían adquirido las de Levi, tomando en cuenta que éste era el mejor en cuanto al uso del equipo y Mikasa la segunda, para ajustarlo de acuerdo a la coordinación y manejo del portador.

Jean tomó todo el coraje posible y rodeó la cintura de Mikasa, ella estaba tranquila y no mostraba indicios de incomodidad, sin embargo, el muchacho era otra cosa. Fue peor cuando la miró a los ojos, estaba seguro que la calentura que sentía en sus mejillas tuvo que hacerse visible, rezó a nada en particular para que la sangre no se le fuera a la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Apuntó las medidas en una pequeña libreta donde iban los datos, luego nuevamente le tocó pasarle la cinta métrica, esta vez en su pecho.

Tragó duro, seco. Las manos por un momento le temblaron y estaban resbaladizas debido al sudor, pero sacó los números que era lo que realmente importaba, según la tarea encomendada. ¡Qué carajo, ahora sabía lo que exactamente median sus pechos! Casi hiperventilando, terminó de sacar las medidas del vientre, brazos, hombros, espalda y piernas.

Cuando levantó la vista, después de anotar los últimos números, Mikasa estaba hablando con Armin y señalando algo en un papel.

—Buen chico. Sobreviviste ante tamaña misión —dijo Hange, palmeándole la espalda.

—Cierra la boca.

Mierda, aún podía ver los ángulos y las formas sinuosas en su mente. Como pudo, se acomodó la entrepierna y se mantuvo actuando como si nada le afectara.

Jean un tonto no era, a pesar de que había dicho y hecho muchas pendejadas por ser un adolescente, y sí, tal vez haría unas cuantas más, no estaba seguro; porque nadie era perfecto en la vida, mucho menos sabría cómo iba a actuar a futuro. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que la actitud tan indiferente de Mikasa en ocasiones le molestaba. Un poco por él, un poco por ella; a fin de cuenta ambos tenían la misma edad, las mismas necesidades y aunque no estuviera estúpidamente enamorada de él, como él sí lo estaba de ella, al menos debería haber un poco de emoción en estos asuntos: un respingo, un sonrojo, ¡algo! Una mínima muestra de atracción.

De pronto recordó la vez que ella tuvo que vendarle el tórax: cuando resultó herido en su combate contra Reiner en el momento que estaban recuperando el Muro María. Ninguno de los dos tuvo alguna reacción: ni siquiera le prestó atención a cuán cerca estaban, pero fue porque era algo distinto, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y las consecuencias en aquel instante.

Pero, de hecho, fue justo por esa querella mental que entonces pensó en que tal vez Mikasa con la camaradería albergada entre sí, le debía tener _tanta_ confianza como amigos para no sentirse incomoda cuando él minimizaba su espacio personal o, era que realmente no sentía nada por él. Un pensamiento que lo dejó descompuesto y confundido.

Una idea que lo hizo aterrizar.

Mikasa no le debía nada, ni él tenía ningún derecho de exigirle algo. Y no iba deshacer su confianza por algo así.

Tantas afrentas y tanta irascibilidad, en el pasado le hubiese hecho perder el juicio de sí mismo, pero ahora que asimilaba por completo tal cual eran las cosas, sabía que no podía traicionarse, por más fuerte que fuese el amor y el odio que albergase, por más ansioso que estuviera de soñar y sentir: lo más lejos que llegaba era a cerrar la boca y decir la verdad de un modo menos potente.

No podía dejar de aplicar sus principios a sus acciones por mucho que lo intentara, porque por más cruel y directo, o por menos que lo fuera, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser quien era.

No intentó reprimir la mueca que se instaló en su boca, pero terminó todo el trabajo que se le hubo dado: una vez todos los demás llegaron y fueron medidos, sacó los cálculos correspondientes junto a Armin e hizo los bocetos para los posteriores prototipos.

Éstos iban a tardar su tiempo en perfeccionarse y por ende iba tener que lidiar con su atracción hacia Mikasa y su cercanía. Pensó en lo terrible que sería y luego cambió de parecer; terrible sería que él estuviera muerto. Como Marco.

Pero no lo estaba.

* * *

Connie y Sasha distaban en tener aquella malicia que Jean sí albergaba, pero no por ello eran más puritanos. A lo largo del tiempo, el muchacho de ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño podía definir con un sinfín de adjetivos a estos dos; tanto su capacidad era producto de la convivencia con aquel par de bufones empedernidos, como la de ellos por originarlos. Y, sin embargo, él también se identificaba en ese grupo (trío, contándolo) por las ganas de vivir y experimentar.

Lo comprobó esa noche tras colocarse hasta el culo.

Los encontró sentados en el suelo, de risas y guasa enrollando unas hojas, con una pinta bien extraña entre los jardines botánicos que Hange y Levi tanto resguardaban.

Los observó sin decir nada para no anunciar su llegada y enseguida éstos empezaron a discutir por las desproporciones con que Sasha intentaba crear un cigarrillo.

—No lo dobles así, que se rompen de nada y luego ya no sirven —le recriminó Connie a Sasha por su torpeza, un poco enfurruñado.

—Ah, ya. Trataré de ser más delicada... —Sasha desdobló el cigarro que había hecho y se puso a hacerlo nuevamente: esta vez de un modo menos desastroso—. Sí es verdad; sale mejor.

Tras haber hecho Connie el suyo y Sasha el de ella, hicieron otro más; por si acaso.

—¿Qué coño están haciendo con eso? —inquirió Jean casi matándolos del susto, con una lámpara en alto.

—No jodas, Jean. Por poco y me meo encima —reclamó un Connie ciertamente alarmado.

—Casi rompí el mío —sollozó Sasha porque había aplastado un poco el suyo, aunque todavía servía.

—¿Son cigarros? ¿Qué mierda van a hacer? —volvió a preguntar Jean, la escena le parecía tan estúpida.

—Fumar —respondieron ambos con obviedad.

—Pero eso no es tabaco, idiotas.

—Ya lo sabemos, de hecho, es mejor —decía Connie mientras se buscaba entre los bolsillos y sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Quién tuvo esta gran idea tan pendeja? Mira que fumarse las plantas que usa Hange para sus experimentos y las del capitán para sus tés...

—Nos la dijo Floch —respondió Sasha, sin tomar en cuenta el sarcástico comentario de su compañero.

Jean se hartó de ver a Connie registrarse por todas partes y le arrebató el cigarro para encendérselo con su lámpara. Se lo tendió e hizo lo mismo con el de Sasha.

—Aquí está el tuyo —estiró Sasha el brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndole el tercer cigarrillo, mientras daba una calada al suyo.

Se notaba su experiencia, porque ni tosía siquiera.

Jean rodó los ojos, pero, aun así, tomó el cigarro. Pensó en el loco de Floch, extrañado por lo claro que había dejado su rencor para con ellos y tener aquella muestra de «solidaridad» con sus amigos, era bastante extraño.

Tal vez solo quería matarlos, drogándolos con hierbas de té y toda esa mierda que tenía Hange allí.

Daba lo mismo, así que encendió el suyo y empezó a fumar.

Inmediatamente empezó a toser, no sabía que tenía que inhalar por la boca y exhalar por la nariz, o retener un momento el humo y sacarlo por su boca también, después de sacarse el porro. Como se ahogó y le fastidiaba un poco en la garganta, hizo a un lado el cigarro.

—No es para que te lo tragues; inhálalo y poco a poco lo vas soltando. Así, mira —le explicó Connie con todos los detalles, mientras le recreaba el ejemplo.

Poco a poco fue agarrando el hilo y en unos minutos se fue acostumbrando. Pero no le gustaba.

—Entonces ahora son amiguísimos de Floch —inició irónico.

—Qué va, solo que lo atrapamos en estas mismas y nos explicó cómo era la cosa —fue Sasha, con una gran sonrisa, quien dio aquel detalle.

—De todos modos, no lo íbamos a reportar, pero cambiando el tema, ¿qué hacías tú por este sitio?

—Vi sus siluetas y pensé que eran algunos de los borrachos de la Guarnición, cuando resultó que eran ustedes.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Sasha de pronto. Ya le estaba haciendo efecto el porro.

—Si acabamos de comer antes de venir aquí.

—Dejen de decir tonterías y díganme por qué rayos todo el mundo sabe que fui yo quien golpeó a Eren con lujos y detalles —aprovechó de preguntar. No es que le molestara en sí, era más una cuestión de curiosidad sobre las razones de éstos para haber dado con todas sus letras aquel informe.

—Pues, porque Mikasa pensaba que había sido el capitán Levi y quería ir a enfrentarlo, ya ves que no le tiene tanta paciencia.

Sasha que estaba en medio de ambos chicos, ya se estaba quedando dormida. Jean le quitó el resto de su cigarro.

—No necesariamente tenían que dar esa diarrea verbal —protestó Kirschtein.

—De todos modos, quedaste bien ante Mikasa; porque al contrario que con el capitán, cuando se enteró que fuiste tú y todo que le dijiste a Eren, no se molestó. Pero no me preguntes más detalles, ya sabes que ella no afloja mucha conversación y mucho menos da muestras faciales a cambio.

Aquel era el modo en que Connie le daba ánimos a Jean para que no se rindiera con Mikasa. Algunos pensaban que él y Sasha no eran tan perspicaces, no obstante, eran muy intuitivos y observadores.

—Tal vez sí le gustas, pero su apego hacia Eren la ciega —acotó Sasha, pasándole un brazo por el hombro en plan de arrellanarse.

Jean resopló, reticente.

—Tan feo no estás, ¿has visto las miradas que te echan las de la Policía Militar y la Guarnición? —siguió Connie.

—Y los tipos también —asintió solemne la muchacha.

—¿Ahora qué mierda me están soltando? —cuestionó Jean, abriendo por completo sus ojos.

—Es más, si no fuera porque me gustan de lleno las mujeres, saldría contigo —prosiguió Connie, consignando su afecto en una exposición sin vetos a su amigo.

Sasha murmuró algo ininteligible mientras yacía recostada encima de Jean, tal vez haciéndole un cumplido igual o más estrafalario que el de Connie, pero con la misma sinceridad.

Jean, tan estirado y categórico como era, supo comprender la situación y sonrió, porque sabía que esta era la forma en que ellos le brindaban su apoyo sin fin de conmover. Al contrario, con justas verdades, a pesar de lo inverosímil que le podría parecer al resto, estando su amistad en medio.

* * *

Basándose en los hechos que le narró Armin esa mañana cuando fue verlo, le debía un favor grande a Eren; puesto que fue él quien los encontró en el jardín botánico drogados hasta las nubes. Así que tuvo que cargar solo a Sasha hasta su habitación y luego se fue a buscar al rubio para que lo diera una mano con Connie mientras Eren lo llevaba a él. No pasó mucho para que apareciese Mikasa en pos del paradero de Eren y terminó ayudando a quitarle parte del uniforme, ya que lo único que le habían dejado puesto eran los pantalones.

Le dolía bastante la cabeza; como si el cerebro le fuese vomitar en cualquier momento, pero más el orgullo.

Mucho de lo que habían dicho esa noche eran puras mierdas, más no se extrañó —aunque sí le abochornó— saber que le había confesado a Eren que a pesar de que lo odiaba tanto, tampoco podía pasar por alto todo el afecto que le tenía. Porque por muy franco que fuese, no sería algo que él hubiese dicho con esas palabras tan ridículas, mucho menos confesárselo.

Algunos tenían la idea de que omitir o reservarse algo era mentir, incluso él mismo lo creyó así, pero Jean no lo veía de ese modo entonces, o dígase la verdad, no quería verlo así.

Tampoco iba actuar como si no lo supiera, ya que en realidad no lo recordaba. Esperaba que Eren, al igual que él, mantuviera aquella ambivalente relación sin ánimos de esperar o generar un ambiente de gentileza y cursilería, porque como muy bien le había soltado (según las palabras de Armin: odio y afecto), no estaba dispuesto a ahogar el primero para que el segundo fuera más pleno, cabalizó, según su opinión.

Después de hablar con Armin y haberse aseado, se encontró con los demás en el comedor, todos tenían el día libre y llevaban ropa de civil: era domingo.

Ni siquiera dio los buenos días, solo fue y se sentó. Hange y Levi no estaban ahí, menos mal.

—¿Quieres té? —le preguntó Connie con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y juguetona.

_Enano bastardo_, pensó. Notó que ya iban a mitad de su comida, excepto Eren, quien al parecer ya había terminado, o es que Sasha le había asaltado su bandeja.

—Jódete, Connie.

—Está bien, ya no te molesto. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Mikasa, mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento, todos, miraron hacia a Jean, algunos con más discreción que otros.

—No como normalmente debería, pero se me pasará. —Respondió extrañado. Y de paso, sin balbucear.

Ella asintió sin decir algo más.

Eren los miró y no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió casi de forma imperceptible, no sabía si de forma burlesca o por qué en realidad, mientras movía su dedo índice y el medio contra la mesa. Armin enarcó una ceja hacia Jean y éste lo ignoró. En cuanto a Sasha, ella parecía no encontrar problemas en comer y al mismo tiempo ver lo que sucedía. Floch estaba con ellos, pero a Jean le pareció ver que rodaba los ojos. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Muy bien podía sentarse en otro sitio, o irse si tanto le molestaba estar con ellos, observó.

Al parecer Mikasa y Eren ya se habían reconciliado o llegado a un mutuo acuerdo, porque se notaban más relajados.

—¿Han escuchado sobre los rumores de que hay gente que quieren entrar como voluntarios a la Legión? —Preguntó Sasha, después de haber parado de tragar y logrando obtener la atención de todos.

Jean no sabía nada sobre eso, sin embargo, no se extrañó del todo.

—Sí; algo así me comentó Hange esta mañana —habló Eren, con aires pensativos—. De todas formas, no es algo que pueda llevarse a cabo.

—¿Por qué? Su ayuda no estaría de más. —Quiso saber Floch, y frunció el ceño al replicar.

—Porque la Legión no funciona de esa forma; al menos no con civiles sin el entrenamiento básico. —Le explicó Armin.

—Fue muy diferente a cuando tú te uniste a nosotros, aparte de que tienes el entrenamiento y provienes de una división que es fungible a nuestras tareas en cierto modo —señaló Connie, como si fuese obvio.

—Además, para eso fue el acuerdo con la Guarnición; para llenar temporalmente las vacantes y restablecer las funciones huestes con soldados experimentados y así no tener que atrasarnos después de haber avanzado tanto —le dijo Jean con voz monocorde, mirándolo tranquilo.

—Entiendo —al parecer se conformó el joven—. Nos vemos.

Dicho eso se levantó de la mesa llevándose su bandeja consigo. Era imposible no notar que aún estaba decidido a no dejar a un lado sus diferencias de pensamientos, porque de ser así ya hubiese dejado correr el asunto por el que habían discutido hacía ya, mes y medio.

Lo vieron irse y Armin suspiró, algo cansado.

—Ignóralo, Armin. Que asuma lo que sucedió, no es un mocoso de cinco años —le dijo Connie al rubio, acompañado de un par de palmadas.

—Eso no quita el hecho en que Floch haya tenido razón por lo sucedido —comentó afligido a esas alturas.

—Sí, pero lo que pasó y no podemos deshacerlo, ni quiero —zanjó Connie.

Jean, entendiendo a Armin, supo a qué se refirió éste con su comentario, del mismo modo que lo sabía el resto, pero prefirió seguir la idea de Connie, después de todo supo también, que estaban reprimiéndose muchas cosas porque les afectaba demasiado.

Comprendía la situación de Floch mejor que nadie porque en algún momento llegó a ser tan imbécil como él, pero se negaba a seguir sus ideas tan radicales y ciegas. Por lo que habían pasado él y sus amigos, porque esa no era una solución ni tampoco era razonable.

De pronto se acordó de la primera vez que comieron todos juntos y las personas que hacían falta, tanto en el cuadro como en existencia.

Le dio una mirada a cada uno, empezando por Sasha y Connie, siguiendo hacia Armin y deteniéndose en Eren y Mikasa. Sombras de esperanzas y arraigos descompuestos.

No estaban hechos de acero, pero cómo se empeñaban.

* * *

Jean no imaginó en encontrarse a Mikasa el resto del día, mucho menos en hallarla practicando sus artes marciales. Sabía que rayaba en la obsesión por perfeccionarse en su estilo de lucha para poder protegerse ella misma y así defender y amparar Eren de un modo casi utópico.

Sin decir alguna palabra, Mikasa lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y no detuvo sus movimientos. Siguió golpeando con fuerza y destreza el saco de arena; soltaba cada puño y patada con una concentración que le admiraba.

Llevaba un sujetador deportivo; negro con rallas blancas en los costados y pantalones a juego que le llegaban a las rodillas, confiriéndole aquel aire de chica dura, que no opacaban su belleza, sino que, al contrario, la realzaba demasiado.

Su complexión atlética, de piernas y brazos firmes, un vientre plano pero macizo en donde no se podían ignorar sus marcados abdominales, unido a sus exóticos y delicados rasgos faciales, hacían trastocar a Jean sin ninguna oportunidad de salir librado de aquella atracción.

Cautivado por la vista, siguió cada movimiento con precisión y sin discreción alguna, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Los golpes se volvieron más rápidos, el saco se movía de un lado a otro mientras el cabello de la chica, empapado en sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, permanecía un poco pegado a cada lado de su cara y paradójicamente también en movimiento.

—¿Puedes acercarte, por favor? —Soltó de pronto ella, bajando la velocidad y con ello un poco la oscilación de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Jean hasta el punto en que pensó que tal vez le hubo molestado su agudo escrutinio.

Sin embargo, caminó hasta ella, con las piernas algo patosas y el corazón dándole tumbos.

Cuando él se posó a un lado suyo, ella se detuvo por completo, flexionó el brazo y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de ese lado para sacar otro par de guantes y tendérselos al frente a modo de ofrecimiento.

—¿Te molestaría ayudarme? Necesito probar esta técnica con una persona —explicó concisa.

—No hay problema —él extendió la mano izquierda y abrió la palma al tiempo en que ella le depositó los guantes.

¿Molestarse? Claro que no, lo peor que podía pasarle era que lo noqueara con un potente golpe y no era esa precisamente una preocupación como tal. No se sentía intimidado por su fuerza, más sí le fastidiaba un poco su indiferencia.

—No voy a hacerte daño; es para probar mis reflejos y cómo poder organizar mis ataques en base a ellos —la joven pareció haber leído duda en su expresión.

—Confío en lo que dices, de otro modo no aceptaría ayudarte. Aunque te advierto que yo no tengo tu potencial y es más seguro que no te sirva de nada —dijo mientras se guardó por un momento los guantes y se quitaba el chaleco para poder moverse sin problemas.

Se arremangó la camisa y finalmente se puso los guantes, Mikasa lo miraba sin alguna reacción en particular.

En ese momento le provocó tener el coraje suficiente para poner en palabras todo lo que sentía por ella y decírselo sin miramientos. Para reclamar sin indulgencias toda aquella firmeza que poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos e influenciaba su honestidad de forma furtiva.

La razón se peleaba con el deber y los deseos. ¿Acaso le servía luchar? Cuánta reticencia por seguir siendo quien era y no perder ante lo que profesaba.

Ya no le servía de nada negar su contrariedad, porque ahora se sentía como un maldito mentiroso. Como todo lo que una vez había odiado y todo en lo que tanto negó en llegar a convertirse.

Era el precio que pagaba por querer ver vivos a sus amigos y amar a una mujer a las sombras de un sujeto al que, en contra de su voluntad, ya consideraba estimado.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Floch en la ceremonia: tan ácidas y crueles. Tan jodidas. Porque tanto la verdad, así como el amor y la vida, francamente dolían.

Los variopintos contrastes de las ideologías y los confines en que se tambaleaban.

* * *

«Espantoso juego del amor, en el cual es preciso que uno de ambos jugadores pierda el gobierno de sí mismo». —Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

**NOTA**

He batallado para lograr obtener este cierre de acuerdo a cómo se suscitaron los acontecimientos de aquel entonces y concordar con los actuales, dadas las circunstancias. Creo que es clara la razón, que no era otra más que el argumento se hiciera creíble y al mismo tiempo estuviese justificado al canon.

Sin embargo, siento una gran satisfacción al contar esta pequeña historia sobre Jean, en la que pudo haber comenzado a dudar sobre sus creencias, y ya ven que no debió ser fácil para él, ni para el resto. Eso no quita los errores ni las malas decisiones que llevan a cuestas, pero nos hace entender las buenas.

Yo sí creo en eso que dijo Isayama en que la historia de _SnK_ no tiene ni malos ni buenos; porque sin justificar a nadie en especial, cada quien actúa de acuerdo a lo que cree correcto y a lo que denomina verdad, lo que implica que en todo este rollo conflictivo muchos defenderán lo que consideran su «verdad» y lo «bueno», lastimosamente deben haber «locos» y «cuerdos», aunque en realidad nadie gane la guerra y pierdan tanto en el proceso.

Háganme saber qué opinan, porque me gustaría saber qué piensan; ya sea que lo odiaran o no, los animo a explayarse.


End file.
